Thanksgiving
by Link's Twin
Summary: Goten always wondered what it would be like to have a dad on Thanksgiving. Takes place after Cell Saga and before Buu Saga.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just a small one-shot. Thanksgiving is making me want to be with my dad again. So here you go, enjoy!

Thanksgiving

Goten stared at the night sky. The stars looked sad today, like his mother. She had been sad today, something about tomorrow being his dad's favorite holiday. As he stared at the never ending sheet of diamonds he thought about how his life would be different if he still had a dad. A thought that always entered his mind. His eyes started to get heavy and sleep over took him, caressing him,as he lay on the roof of their small mountain home.

Goten awoke in his bed with the covers pulled over him. Gohan always did this when he found him asleep on the roof. He jumped out of bed and put on his cloths. All thoughts of his dad leaving his mind. He jumped the stairs two at a time and smiled at his mother.

"Morning mom!"

She turned and smiled at him with a pan of his favorite breakfast food, pancakes!

"Morning Goten. Here take some pancakes and go see what Gohan is doing. You have to be out of here so I can start the turkey. Be sure you come when i call you OK?"

"Ok, Mom!" Gotten took the plate and ran outside to find Gohan facing a tall man who looked just like he did. He even had the same GI Goten had.

"Hey Gohan, who's this?" Gohan looked at Goten as if he just spoke Latin.

"Don't be messing around Goten!" Goten tried to shrugge the stranger off his mind, but there was something about him that bothered him. He was distracted from his thoughts when he remembered today was the day Gohan was going to teach him how to play Ki Tag.

Gohan started off the game by explaining the rules.

"1. Only Ki blasts that won't hurt or leave a mark. Just ones strong enough to let the other person know they are it.

2. Stay in the 439 area anywhere else and you are disqualified.

Thats the rules. Ready... Set... GO!" All three flew off in different directions. Gohan was the first person it. He flew after Goten charging a Ki blast only strong enough to sting.

"Watch out Goten!" The man had yelled just in time for him to veer left and miss the blast.

"Not fair! I almost had him!" Gohan shouted.

The game went on for hours nonstop. When the sun was setting they all heard a faint call. Chichi had dinner. As if to say they wanted some all of their stomachs grumbled.

All three of them burst into hysterics.

I think we should go. Gohan stated after 3 minutes. All of them zoomed to the source of the cry. Dinner was fantastic! Food of all shapes and sizes was placed on the table with their own intoxicating smell filling the air. The food looked even better. A bowl was filled with fresh off the cob corn, and a bowl had freshest steamed green beans. The stuffing was there bread crumbs mixed with different assorted veggies. The potatoes were mashed in to a soft fluffily texture. Butter was mixed in creating an ever so slight yellow tint to the potatoes. And the last but not least was the golden turkey. It was tender enough that you could cut it like butter. The dark meat was heavenly and the white was juicy and seemed to melt the soul.

Everyone was sat down at the table. Goten could hardly wait for the food to be served. Chichi said grace. Then lime a swarm of wild starving wolves the three Sayians attacked the food. Good thing it was dead because if it wasn't it would have died painfully. Once everyone was fed they all moved to the living room for stories.

"Now Gohan what are you thankful for?" Gohan smiled and stated with a proud look

"My family."

Goten was excited now. there was so much to be thankful for. Gohan, his mom, even though he never met him, he was thankful for his dad. Also his abilities, his friends, and so much more. he couldnt state it all in one

His reply was the most simple but extrodenary thing ever

"I'm thankful for everything."

How was one translates the statement could mean a lot. Everyone in the room knew that he actually ment what he said. Everyone sat and shared more stories till the sun final let the dark sky over take the evening scarlet. La Pie and more stories that Goten had heard a million times were shared, then he was sent to bed. Gohan was putting him to sleep. He asked Gohan

"Who was that man with us Gohan?" Gohan stared at him as if he had sprouted a 2nd head.

"He's our dad. You knew that you're just messing with me." Nothing in Goten's face suggested that. Gohan put it out of his mind. Goten always did this.

"I think you will remember him in the morning. Good night buddy."

The man that Gohan called dad walked in.

"Hey you. Did you like your thanksgiving with me?"

Goten stared at him.

"Yeah I did. It was a lot of fun."

"Good. Well good night see you later." He kissed Goten's forehead and left the room. His forever smile still stuck on his face. There was something else too. A hint of sadness. Like a good-bye.

Goten was going over the nights events. He enjoyed the time spent with the man, his dad. As Thanksgiving passed in the hours, he was truely thankful for his dad. As his thoughts went on sleep cast her spell again, causing darkness to surround him in her warm embrace.

The morning sun shone on Goten's face as he awoke. He got dressed and jumped the stairs two at a time, like he did the day before. His mom and Gohan were eating pancakes. The maple syrup sent his sences on a joyride. Then he noticed that his dad wasent there as he had been yesterday.

"Where's dad?"

His mom and Gohan looked worried.

"Goten you know dad has been gone for like 7 years why do you ask?"

The info didn't register in his mind. Dad was there yesterday why not today. He couldn't be dead he was hers yesterday! His thoughts were interrupted by Chichi who gave them food and sent them out to play while she cooked dinner. Thanksgiving dinner.

"Gohan how come dad was here yesterday and not today? And how come it's Thanksgiving again?"

"Goten did you have a dream?"

"Yes but I don't see how that has to do wit-"

"You had a dream about dad didn't you?"

Goten thought about it for a secound. Yep it was true when sleep had taken him last night and she played a trick on him. And now he had a memory of his dad. The one thing that he was truly thankful for.

In Other World, Goku was smiling. King Kia had found a way to let him share a memory with his son he never got to meet. Now he could celebrate Thanksgiving in peace, well almost, this may have been a holiday for a feast, but a small can of beans was hardly a feast. he didn't care though, because he had a memory with his son. The one thing that he was truly thankful for.

A/N: Happy Holidays from Link's Twin and Pineapple Lover. R&R


	2. Happy Holidays!

Hey this is just a heads up for my new story. I know I already did a holiday one, but they are just my favorite times of the year. I don't know when it will be up; but hopefully soon. I have some other stories I posted so if you want to read them go right ahead. Here are the stories and their summaries.

My Mind: Go to a place where only you are allowed.

Reincarnations: Heroes

Laura is a reincarnation of Goku. In fact all her friends are reincarnations. Join the Heroes as they battle to save their loved ones and each other.

Hopefully more on the way. Happy Holidays!

-Link's Twin


End file.
